


Pink is Your Colour

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consent is key, Flogging, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, also like harry like eggsy in pink..., buttplug, its also pink, safe words matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: Eggsy and Harry have some kinky fun times"The pink cotton rope looped it’s way around Eggsy’s wrists, joining them together is a flurry of complicated knots and ties."





	Pink is Your Colour

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in ages but I hope you enjoy this!  
> ps. this is my first written smut thing, like ever. Feel free to critique!

The pink cotton rope looped it’s way around Eggsy’s wrists, joining them together is a flurry of complicated knots and ties. The pink fibers bonded him to the edge of Harry Hart’s bed frame. “You remember the safe word?” The voice of the older man sent shivers down Eggsy’s spine.   
“Uh- isn’t it…” Eggsy felt his face flush hot red as he tried to focus, “Oxfords?”   
“Very good, and if your mouth is otherwise occupied?” Hart positioned Eggsy so that he was propped up on his knees with his bound wrist out in front of him.   
“I tap my right hand three times,” he felt Harry’s warm breath against his ear.   
“Excellent. Shall we begin my dear boy?” It wasn’t a question he was meant to answer with words, so rather promptly Eggsy nodded his head and bit down on his lip when he turned to meet Harry’s eyes. His pupils were dilated and the irises shown with a beast like glimmer but maintained a gentlemanly air. “Such a quick learner,” Harry mused and leaned in kissing Eggsy delicately at first before pushing his tongue to loop around the boy’s, twisting and dancing at an expert pace. Hart pulled away and walked out of the room. Eggsy could hear him opening a drawer and the sound of Harry’s footfalls against the wood flooring as he made his way back in the room.   
“Where’d you go ‘Arr-” Eggsy was cut off by a swift slap of leather on his arse. It stung, radiating warmth across his bare skin.   
“Hmm?” Another slap. “What were the rules my boy? Speak when you are spoken to.” Harry’s voice was smooth but demanding, urgent yet patient. His voice conveyed so many things and Eggsy’s mind couldn’t help but wander. And the feeling wandered too. Right to his groin.  
He couldn’t help but squirm against his restraints, causing the rope to dig slightly into his flesh. “Careful dear,” Harry kissed down Eggsy’s spine, sending chills and shudders across the boy's body.   
“Mmhhnnngg,” slipped its way out from his lips.  
“Count these for me,” Hart lifted the leather flogger and positioned himself behind Eggsy before striking the boy again.   
“One.”  
Another, “Two.”   
Again, “The number Eggsy?”  
His mind went blank.   
“Let’s try again… shall we?” Another stinging strike.  
“One,” he felt the warmth in his groin spread.  
Another. “Two.” His breath was hitched in his throat after every number spoken.   
“AH!” Harry’s tongue found its way around Eggsy’s tight asshole before he pulled away and struck the boy again. “Three,” Eggsy whimpered.   
The leather was replaced with Harry’s hand, “Four.”   
“Good boy,” Harry breathed against Eggsy’s burning skin, running his fingers across the red markings. He flicked his tongue against the boy’s arse, licking around his hole, and then dipping inwards, swirling his tongue around inside.   
“Fuckkk, Harry…” Eggsy couldn’t hold in his moans.  
And then a hot flash against his ass again. “What number dear?”  
“Five,” Eggsy’s breath was beginning to become heavier. “Unn! Six.”  
“Open your mouth,” Harry’s voice was insistent and Eggsy complied, sucking on his index and middle finger. “Good boy,” Harry withdrew his fingers and slowly inserted his index finger into Eggsy, working in small motions to prepare the boy for the next finger. He swiftly smacked his ass again.   
“Hhhnnnggg, seven.” Eggsy couldn’t help but drool as Harry inserted another finger. He scissored Eggsy open, stretching him open and moving in pace with the writhing boy.   
“One moment,” Harry withdrew completely and Eggsy whined at the loss of contact. He returned shortly after with a bottle of lube and a pastel pink butt plug. He slapped Eggsy arse and kneaded it with his hands. “Number?”   
“Oh god, eight.”   
“Excellent,” Harry poured lube into his hand and thoroughly covered the toy in it before inserting it into Eggsy.   
“Fuckkkkk mee ‘Arry.”   
Harry chuckled, “Oh I planned on doing just that.” Another hard slap.  
“Nine!” His mouth was open wide, and he was panting. Harry unbound him from the bed frame but kept his wrists tied.   
“On your knees,” He pulled Eggsy from the bed and the boy got down before him. “Why don’t you put your drool to better use than soaking my bed sheets?” Harry pulled his hard cock from his trousers, pushing it into Eggsy’s open mouth and placing his other hand in the boy’s hair. He thrust into Eggsy’s mouth as saliva dripped from the boy’s lips and fell onto the floor. Eggsy flicked his tongue against the head of Hart’s dick every time it left his mouth and slid his tongue down the underside every time it entered. Harry could hardly keep his composure. “Get back on the bed.” Harry untied Eggsy’s hands and let the boy get back in his original position before delivering the final smack.   
Eggsy gasped. “Ten,” he breathed out slowly.   
“That’s my boy,” Harry kissed Eggsy softly while at the same time removing the toy from his anus. “Ready?”  
“Fuck, yes please,” Eggsy moaned at the feeling of Harry’s cock entering him.  
Harry worked his way up to a steady past, holding Eggsy by his hips to keep him still. “Good boy,” Harry’s pace became erratic and he found himself pulling Eggsy back into him.   
“Yes! Harry more, please more!” Harry pounded Eggsy into the mattress with such vigor that the bed frame smacked against the wall with loud banging sounds. “Aaaa… fuck fuck Harry… Fuck.. I’m gonna cum... Fuck Harry… don’t stop,”   
Hart grabbed the boy pulling him up so he could kiss him, he was rough and eager and desperate. He sucked a trail of deep purple hickeys on Eggsy’s neck and wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. “Oh Eggsy…” He felt the boy convulse in his hand and tighten around him as Eggsy covered the sheets in a sticky mess. Harry came inside him and waited until Eggsy stopped shaking to pull out. They kissed sloppily and haphazardly. “You always were a brilliant boy, and might I add, you look excellent in pink.”


End file.
